memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Battle stations
Battle stations was a general alarm used in naval operations (such as those that influenced the policies of Starfleet) when a starship was going into battle. On Federation starships, a battle stations alarm was usually made in addition to a red alert or an earlier tactical alert alarm. On Deep Space 9 and the , personnel carried type 2 phasers while a battle stations alarm was in effect. This practice was also adopted on the by 2379. ( ; ) History In 2152, when developing the protocol that would eventually come to be known as "tactical alert," Lieutenant Malcolm Reed stated to Jonathan Archer that he wanted it to be "something a bit more comprehensive than battle stations." After some persuading, Archer agreed to consider the idea, but told him to think of something "less aggressive" to call it than "battle stations." ( ) In 2155 in the mirror universe, Captain ordered all hands to battle stations on the as the ship intercepted a battle between the and a group of four rebel starships. ( ) In 2256, Captain Philippa Georgiou ordered battle stations aboard the when a Klingon fleet began firing upon it and other assembled Starfleet vessels. ( ) In 2258 in the alternate reality, , having just advanced to acting captain of the , ordered that he wanted all departments at battle stations and ready in ten minutes as the ship pursued the ''Narada to Earth.'' ( ) In 2268, Captain James T. Kirk ordered all decks to battle stations on the prior to an encounter with dikironium cloud creature with the note that it was not a drill. ( ) That same year, when a priority 1 distress call is received, an order is given to "man your battle stations, all hands" on the Enterprise. ( ) Not long after, when red alert sounded on the Enterprise, Lieutenant commander Jadzia Dax, who had been transported back in time with other members of the crew of the asked what they should do. Captain Benjamin Sisko replied that they should get to battle stations. ( ) In 2293, Captain Hikaru Sulu ordered all hands to battle stations on the during an attack by Kang's battle cruiser. ( ) In 2364, Captain Jean-Luc Picard ordered all decks and all stations to battle stations aboard the as the crew prepared to aid The Traveler in his attempt to return the vessel to the Alpha Quadrant from millions of light years away, even though the ship was not actually engaged in, nor entering a battle situation. ( ) That same year, having been granted temporary command of the Enterprise-D with Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Commander William T. Riker trapped on the surface of Minos, Lieutenant Geordi La Forge called for both red alert and battle stations after the ship sustained an attack from a weapon originating from the planet. ( ) Also that same year, both Riker and Lieutenant Worf advised battle stations to Captain Picard as the Enterprise-D discovered destroyed Starfleet bases in the Romulan Neutral Zone. Picard refused both this and the suggestion to go to red alert, but did consent to placing the vessel on yellow alert. ( ) In 2367, Captain Jean-Luc Picard ordered all hands about the Enterprise-D to stand to battle stations as the vessel prepared to proceed to confront a Romulan ship regarding the apparent kidnapping of Ambassador . ( ) In 2368, when the long-term memories of the crew of the Enterprise-D were temporarily erased by the impostor Kieran MacDuff, they were led to believe that the Federation was at war with a species called the Lysians and that their orders were to destroy the Lysian Central Command. As the ship approached the central command Captain Jean-Luc Picard called for red alert and battle stations. ( ) In 2369, Commander William T. Riker ordered battle stations after the Enterprise-D received a distress call from the shuttlecraft of the the archaeologist Professor Richard Galen and the vessel dropped out warp to discover the shuttle under attack by Yridians. Later, while investigating the mystery that had prompted the Yridians to attack, Captain Jean-Luc Picard ordered battle stations as the Enterprise entered the Loren system, suspecting that they might arrive at their destination of Loren III to find their competition waiting. ( ) That same year, when Counselor Deanna Troi and Lieutenant Commanders Data and Geordi La Forge visited a Romulan ship "frozen in time" that appeared to be attacking the Enterprise-D, they were surprised to discover that the crew were not at battle stations, but rather that the ship was on evacuation alert. This and other evidence led to them to realize that what was happening was most likely not a Romulan attack. ( ) Also that same year, when Cardassian vessels surrounded Deep Space 9, which had moved to stake a claim on the newly-discovered Bajoran wormhole, Major Kira Nerys created a bluff that the station was protected with a complement of nearly 5,000 photon torpedos and integrated phaser banks on all levels. While the ruse was briefly effectively, the bluff was soon called, forcing Kira to issue a call to battle stations. ( ) In 2371, Commander William T. Riker ordered all hands to battle stations on the Enterprise-D when a distress call from the Amargosa observatory stating that they were under attack. ( ) That same year, Captain Kathry Janeway ordered battle stations during a Vidiian attack on the . ( ) In 2372, Captain Benjamin Sisko called for battle stations on Deep Space 9 when a fleet of Klingon vessels surrounded the station. ( ) In 2373, Captain Jean-Luc Picard called for red alert and battle stations after Picard ordered the to the Battle of Sector 001. ( ) That same year, following a failed attempt to seal the Bajoran wormhole, Captain Benjamin Sisko called for battle stations when a Jem'Hadar fleet emerged. ( ) Also that same year, Sisko declared battle stations when a large force of Dominion vessels approached Deep Space 9. ( ) Additionally that year, Captain Kathryn Janeway ordered battle stations on Voyager as a ship of the Etanian Order attempted to attack a colony planet of the Nezu. ( ) In 2374, Captain Kathryn Janeway called for battle stations on Voyager prior to an engagement with Species 8472. ( ) That same year, during an attack by the Krenim in the Year of Hell, Captain Kathryn Janeway declared "''All hands, battle stations. This is turning into the Week of Hell." Later, during that same alternate timeline, Commander Chakotay ordered all hands to battle stations prior to another Krenim attack.'' ( ) Also that same year, Captain Kathryn Janeway ordered battle stations during an apparent attack on Voyager by the dream species. The event, however, was actually a fiction created as part of a collective unconsciousness to trick the Voyager crew into believing they were still awake. ( ) Additionally that year, Cadet / acting Commander Karen Farris called all hands to battle stations on the prior to the ship's beginning shadowing a Jem'Hadar battleship. ( ) In 2375, Commander Chakotay ordered all hands to battle stations prior to an engagement with a Borg sphere. ( ) In 2376, Captain Rudolph Ransom ordered all hands to battle stations on the prior to an engagement with Voyager. ( ) That same year, during a daydream of The Doctor's, Captain Kathryn Janeway declared battle stations on-board Voyager prior to an engagement with a Borg sphere. ( ) External link * Category:Alerts